


Whips

by orphan_account



Series: Self-insert & Reader-insert Smut [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Can be read as reader insert - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almost there," I whispered into his ear, pushing him along the deck and into his private quarters. Once we made it inside, I closed the door, shrouding us in darkness with the exception of the moonlight filtering in through the window. "Can I take this thing off now?" Killian asked, still blindfolded. "No," I said as I lit a few candles. "Please, love? I want to see your beautiful face." he pleaded, attempting to pout. It was adorable, but I had a plan, and it involved keeping that blindfold on him for just a bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJCipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJCipher/gifts).



> A little gift for my kinky af friend who likes whips!

"Almost there," I whispered into his ear, pushing him along the deck and into his private quarters. Once we made it inside, I closed the door, shrouding us in darkness with the exception of the moonlight filtering in through the window. "Can I take this thing off now?" Killian asked, still blindfolded. "No," I said as I lit a few candles. "Please, love? I want to see your beautiful face." he pleaded, attempting to pout. It was adorable, but I had a plan, and it involved keeping that blindfold on him for just a bit longer. "Just give me a minute, Killian." I said. He smirked. "What are you planning? Gonna undress and then take this thing off so that you can seduce me?" he asked. "Not quite." I replied, "Follow me." I led him over to the far wall, then turned him around so that his back was to it. I grabbed both his arms, pulling them above his head. I connected our lips, kissing him deeply as to distract him for a moment, before pulling away and grabbing the noose I had hung from the ceiling when I had crept in here earlier, tightening the rope around his wrists to hold them up and restrain him. "....What are you doing?" he asked, and I noted the hint of fear in his voice. "Shh, we're just gonna have a little fun." I replied. He seemed to sigh in relief. "Oh, good. For a moment I thought you were going to turn against me." he said. I leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time. I pulled away and began trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck. As I did this I constantly repeated in between kisses, "I love you. I'd never betray you." Killian bit his lip. "I wanna hold you." he whispered. I pecked him once more on the lips. "All in due time, my love.""But I wanna hold you now." he whined. "You will. I promise." I said. I removed the blindfold, kissing both his eyelids before trailing kisses back down his neck as I unbuttoned his shirt, thankful that he had been walking around in that and a pair of pants and boots all day. I trailed kisses down his chest and stomach as I pushed the shirt out of the way as much as I could before stepping back and going over to the closet to retrieve something I had hidden in there. I reached in and dug around for a moment before pulling out a black leather whip. I heard Killian's breath hitch, and I made my way back over to him, trailing a hand down his chest as I whispered in his ear, "I've been saving this for a bit. I got it a couple weeks ago when we made port in that little British town. Who knew they could be so kinky?"I pulled away and dropped the whip to the floor. I then began to strip in front of Killian, twirling my body and swaying my hips as to further turn him on. And judging by the bulge in his pants I'd say I was doing a very good job. It wasn't until I got down to my bra and panties that I stopped. I leaned over and picked the whip back up, before stepping back a bit. I lifted the whip. Crack! Killian whimpered as the whip struck his chest, raising a welt and making him gasp at the pain, which only further turned him on due to his masochistic tendencies. I knew he'd enjoy this. He was a pretty kinky guy. But we were a perfect match with how kinky I was as well. Although I do usually prefer vanilla sex, when I'm in the mood I can get pretty freaky. One of my absolute biggest kinks though, is dirty talk. Words alone can turn me on. And when you add in a tongue licking my skin, or teeth nibling my ear or scraping against the soft flesh of my neck.....Needless to say, those things alone could drive me into shameless begging. And Killian knows it, as he's done it to me before. But this time it was my turn to make him an aroused, begging mess. To make him writhe against the wall, begging for release, begging for me to touch him. I cracked the whip a few more times, watching as the red lines spread across Killian's chest, his back arching and whimpers slipping past his lips. I smirked as did this, and he locked gazes with me. "Please," he gasped out, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide. I smiled and broke eye contact, going back to whipping him. I flinched when he let out a particularly sharp cry, a few beads of blood running down his chest. "Oh god, did I hurt you?!" I asked frantically. When he looked up and locked gazes with me once again, I could tell it wasn't pain that made him cry out. Especially if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. "Let me go." he growled. I walked forward, dropping the whip, and slid my hand down to cup the front of his pants. His hips jerked at the sudden contact, and he started grinding into my hand, desperate for some sort of friction. I allowed him to do this for only a minute or so before removing my hand. He whined loudly at the loss of contact and pleaded for its return. "Aww," I cooed, "Does my pet want some attention?" Apparently this set him off; before I knew it, I heard the sound of rope snapping, and felt myself being picked up and thrown into the mattress, pinned down by Killian. He leaned down and kissed me hard, biting my lip to request access, and shoving his tongue into my mouth as soon as it opened. I moaned into his mouth. My hips bucked up, seeking friction of some sort, but we're then pushed down and held by Killian's hands. Well, hand and hook. Thank God he didn't have it on right now. It wasn't exactly the kind of impalling I had planned for. He removed his lips from mine, and now it was my turn to whine at the loss of contact. He leaned down to my ear and spoke, "Lets get something straight here, love: YOU are MY pet, not the other way around. I'm the one in control. I'm the one who dominates you." He ran his tongue up my neck, coming up to nibble on my ear lobe. "Understood?" he asked. I nodded. "Understood." I said. He rolled his hips against mine, his clothed erection rubbing against my clit. "Understood what?" he asked. "U-understood, M-master." I reiterated. He smiled, seemingly pleased with my response. He nuzzled my neck. "That's a good little kitten." he whispered against my skin. "Only for you, Master. Only ever for you." I said in between pants, my body hot and craving attention. I tried to moved my hips, but he had them pinned down firmly. I bit my lip, a whimper escaping. "Does my kitten need something?" Killian asked softly. "I-I need you, Master. Please...." I replied. "Please what? What do you need? I can't give it to you if I don't know what it is." he responded sweetly. "I...I want- no, I need you to touch me. Please touch me, Master." I begged. "Where do you need me to touch you?" he whispered in my ear, his voice sounding even more sweet and seductive, like that of a siren in human form. "Between my legs. I need your hand there." I answered. His good hand released my hip and slipped between my legs, just barely rubbing my clit, teasing me. My hips wanted upward, whimpers and gasps and moans all escaping my mouth. "Please more. More, Master!" I begged. I saw Killian smirk. "Look at you. I've barely touched you and already you're dripping wet and begging like a little slut." He said in a mock scolding tone, "Such a naughty girl. I should punish you. Maybe tie you to the bed and leave here for a few hours, see how you fair then. Better yet, I could push a vibrator into that sweet little pussy of yours and leave it there. Not vibrating hard enough to relieve you, but enough to tease. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He moved his head down, placing his tongue just above my navel and licking up my stomach and chest. "And then," he said after moving his tongue away from my body, "After I've left you in here for a few hours, I'll come back to check on you. And if you've been a good girl, I'll untie you and take the vibrator out, then lick up the mess you've been letting drip from your clit, before plunging inside you and fucking you into the mattress as you scream out my name over and over, crying from the pure ecstasy and oversensitivity. And then I'll release inside you, and you'll love it because your so fucking filthy. Would you like that, my pet?" By now I was moaning uncontrollably, rutting against his hand, my body reacting to those sinfully delicious words. God, he had a way with words. Dirty ones at least. He knew just what to say to make me a begging mess. But as amazing as his idea sounded, I needed release. And I needed it as soon as possible because I was impossibly horny now and I was sure if he stopped all together and left I would cry. So I kept begging, hoping he would show mercy and just fuck me already. "Master please, I need it! I need you! I need you so badly right now, Master, just please, PLEASE fuck me!" I begged as best I could, widening my legs for him. However, he kept gently massaging my clit, and for a moment, I thought he was really going to go through with his plan on tieing me to the bed. Especially when he pulled his hand away and got off me, causing me to whine loudly, tears already pricking the corners of my eyes. But then I realized he was removing the rest of his clothes. Within moments he was back on top of me.  I wrapped my legs around his waist as he eased into me. I wondered for a moment if he was just going to take things slow. My question was answered soon after he had fully sheathed himself inside me. He pulled out and pushed back in quickly, setting a rough, fast pace that left me moaning and gasping at every thrust. One of my hands twisted in Killian's hair, the other clenching at the bed sheets as he pounded into me with little mercy, only holding back for fear that he might hurt me somehow. With such a quick rhythm set it was no wonder why we were coming minutes later, collapsing in top of each other as we rode out our highs. After I finally calmed my whirlwind of thoughts, I looked at Killian and said, "Possessive are we?" He looked back, seeming a bit worried. "That wasn't too much, was it?" he asked, "Did I go too fast? Was what I said a bit too extreme? Are you okay-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I'm fine, Killian. I loved every minute of it. It was absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for better. And not just the sex. I love you for you, whether we fuck or not. I couldn't have asked for a better lover." I told him, meaning every word. The look on his face told me he felt the same way, and greatly appreciated me saying that. "I love you too. You're the best, and I don't care if one day we wake up and we've been cursed to never have sex again. I'm content just like this, holding you in my arms and kissing you as you smile beautifully and giggle like a young girl." I smiled and leaned in, Killian and I sharing a soft, sweet kiss, before parting and getting up to clean ourselves off a bit. Once that was done, we crawled back into the bed and cuddled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms, listening to the sound over the waves splashing against the hull of the ship. In those final moments before I drifted off to sleep, I knew that I couldn't be happier than I was at that very moment, laying in the arms of the man I loved with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hey guys! I'm gonna start working on a self-insert/reader-insert version of the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge. It's gonna be for the Gravity Falls fandom, and more info will be provided in the story when I post it.


End file.
